<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I’ll Chase you Through the Halls- Just so My Lips Can Find Yours by Insanefangirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26223511">I’ll Chase you Through the Halls- Just so My Lips Can Find Yours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insanefangirl/pseuds/Insanefangirl'>Insanefangirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Castiel and Dean Winchester Use Their Words, Cuddles, First Kiss, Getting Together, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sharing a Bed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:20:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26223511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insanefangirl/pseuds/Insanefangirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has loved Dean Winchester for a long time, he doesn’t think he’s been hiding it. Then the angel overhears a very frustrating conversation between the two brothers  </p><p> </p><p>Sucky summary- whatever</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>226</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I’ll Chase you Through the Halls- Just so My Lips Can Find Yours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Don’t own supernatural or characters</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sam, leave it.” Castiel heard Dean growl from the other side of the library. </p><p>Castiel rolled his eyes at the brother’s arguing and continued reading behind one of the shelves. It was a good book, one Sam had recommended to him. He was normally more than content to block out the hunters’ bickering as he lost himself between the pages, but he had reached the end of a chapter and he couldn’t help himself to be a little nosy. </p><p>“Dean come on, it’s been years.” Sam insisted. “You’ve got to do something.”</p><p>“I don’t gotta do anything.” Dean huffed, the sound of a bag being slammed on to one of the tables sounded throughout the room. </p><p>“Dean I know you, this is killing you.”</p><p>“First of all,” Dean snapped, “don’t be such a damn drama queen. Second, butt out. I don’t remember this being any of your goddamn business.” </p><p>“Please say something. He might surprise you.”</p><p>What were they talking about? Castiel was beginning to get annoyed at the evasive manner of the conversation. He was obviously missing a major piece and it irked him. </p><p>“No he won’t.” </p><p>“How do you know? You haven’t tried!” </p><p>“I don’t need to try, Sam!” </p><p>“Try what?” Castiel muttered to himself from his hiding place. He felt like he was watching Netflix, it was entertaining if not frustrating at the same time. </p><p>“He’s still here! Say something before he’s gone!”</p><p>“Say what?” Castiel silently agreed with Dean. What indeed. “Hey Cas, I know you’re an angel and don’t do the love thing and strictly see me as a friend, but I’ve loved you for years and not like a brother. I’ve been lying to you about that. There, now you know and you can either leave or we can act super awkward around each other for the rest of our lives. Good talk.” </p><p>Castiel’s mind froze. Dean loved him. Loved him in a different nature then he loved Sam. Dean loved him. Castiel’s book fell from his hands and made the loudest thud against the library floor. </p><p>The sound of safeties flicking off guns came and Castiel still couldn’t move. The Winchester brothers peaked around the shelf with their guns drawn to see Castiel sitting there with wide eyes and a slacken jaw. </p><p>“Oh, shit.” Dean looked terrified as he saw Castiel. Both the brother’s tucked their guns away, but Dean’s hands shook. </p><p>“Dean-“ Castiel is cut off by the hunter bolting down the hall away from him. </p><p>Sadness didn’t cross his mind, no only anger. Fury filled him at the sight of Dean running away rather then talking to him. </p><p>“Cas, look-“ Castiel didn’t listen to whatever Sam was going to say. He stood from his chair and dashed after Dean. </p><p>“Dean Winchester!” He growled from behind the hunter. “Get back here and talk to me, you assbutt!” </p><p>Dean didn’t answer him. Instead Castiel ended up chasing Dean across the entire bunker. The angel had never missed his wings more. Even though Sam was always lecturing the hunter about eating healthier, Dean still put up a good chase. </p><p>Castiel ran through the bunker, passing Sam once in the library. The taller hunter was wearing a slightly amused look as he replaced books on the shelves. </p><p>Finally Castiel had caught up. He knew he would eventually, his angel stamina still greatly exceeding a human’s. It had, however, taken too long and the entire chase to begin with had been ridiculous. It had only succeeded in angering him further. </p><p>He pushed Dean against the wall roughly and gripped the lapels of his flannel. The hunter let out something like a soft whimper, but Castiel was seeing too much red to care. </p><p>“I have stayed by you through every world ending disaster. I have confide in you and I have in turn been confided in by you. I have healed you after every one of your dumbass stunts. I have watched you flirt with every woman who has even glanced your way and I have stayed.” Castiel’s face was not even inches away from Dean’s. “So can you imagine how insulted I am to hear that you think I don’t love you?” </p><p>“Cas I-“ Dean didn’t struggle against the angel, it wouldn’t matter if he did or not. Instead he grasped the sleeves of Castiel’s trench coat. </p><p>“No! Do you understand how insulted I am? After I’ve given everything for you?” Castiel’s voice had dropped to a deadly hiss. “After I have turned my back on my family, cause, and home for you how can you not see how much I love you?”</p><p>“Cas-“ Dean’s words were choked off from his emotions. </p><p>The hunter had never had a way with words, choosing to show his feeling with gruff actions. So when Dean’s lips came crashing into his own, he couldn’t say he was too surprised. </p><p>Castiel moved his hands down to grip Dean’s hips possessively. The hunter tangled his fingers in his dark hair, pulling him impossibly closer. </p><p>“I love you.” Dean whispered against Castiel’s lips when the broke apart. </p><p>“I know.” Castiel whispered back. </p><p>Dean threw his head into the wall behind him with a full body laugh. He looked beautiful like that. </p><p>“Dude, did you just Solo me?” </p><p>Castiel cracked a smile before kissing Dean again. He decided he could never tire from the act. </p><p>“I love you.” He said seriously after pulling away. </p><p>Dean didn’t reply. Instead he turned his head into the crook of Castiel’s neck. They stood there for a long time simply holding each other. Occasionally Castiel could feel kisses being pressed into the exposed skin that was now damp with Dean’s tears. </p><p>They didn’t say anything while they stood in one of the many hallways of their home. Dean didn’t try to deflect and diffuse the situation with a joke or sarcastic comment. The hunter simply let himself be held. That’s all the angel had ever wanted to do: hold Dean Winchester close to him. </p><p>After a while Castiel could feel Dean  getting heavier as he became more drowsy. As Dean began to lean more and more on to Castiel, the angel decided the hunter probably needed to sleep in a bed instead of standing like a horse. </p><p>“You should sleep.” Castiel whispered into Dean’s honey burned hair. </p><p>“Hmm.” Was the man’s only answer. </p><p>Without preamble, Castiel scooped Dean up into his arms. The hunter’s legs dangling over one arm while his head lulled into his chest. </p><p>“This is only happening because I haven’t slept in 20 hours.” Dean said pointedly. “I’m not a damn damsel.” </p><p>“Of course, Dean.” Castiel couldn’t help the amusement leak into his voice. </p><p>Even through his mild amusement, Castiel couldn’t help savor the feeling of holding Dean in his arms. The feeling of Dean’s head turned into Castiel’s chest, his arms linked around his neck, and his fingers toying lazily with the short hairs at the base of his skull. </p><p>Castiel carried Dean to his room and laid him gently on the bed. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Dean’s forehead after a moment’s hesitation. He then straightened and went to leave the room. </p><p>A hand firmly wrapped around his wrist stopped him. He turned and saw a bit of alertness return to those beloved green eyes. </p><p>“Cas wait,” Dean sat up, keeping his contact locked on Castiel’s wrist. “I mean you don’t have to, but maybe, if you wanted to stay and you know...”</p><p>Dean stopped talking in favor of scratching at the back of his neck nervously. Castiel knew what the man wanted and he didn’t plan on torturing him, not now. </p><p>“I’d love to watch over you, Dean.” The words left his lips softly. He just as softly went to sit in the desk chair but Dean’s grip was firm. </p><p>“Here, stay with me, please.” Dean sounded embarrassed. </p><p>“Of course, Dean.” Castiel said, allowing the hunter to drag him to the bed and sliding into the space that had been previously occupied.</p><p>Dean slipped an arm around Castiel’s waist and dug his face into his neck. It was quiet. Castiel started at the ceiling. He could tell Dean was uncomfortable but wasn’t sure how he could help. Instead he waited there silently in the dark. </p><p>“Okay.” Dean sat up and Castiel tried not be too disappointed. Dean had always been uncomfortable with the idea of Castiel watching over him as he slept. Why would now be any different? </p><p>Castiel stood from the bed and watched Dean walk over to his dresser and full out two pairs of soft flannel pajama pants and even softer threadbare T-shirt’s. </p><p>“These should fit.” Dean tossed one of the sets on to the bed and tugged off his shirt he had been wearing that day. </p><p>Castiel took the notion and began taking off his clothes. He kept his eyes away from Dean’s form only a few paces away, although it took a great deal of effort. Instead he focused on the cloths. They smelt like Dean and were softer then anything he had ever had. The shirt had a faded Led Zeppelin logo on it, reminding Castiel of the mix tape he had. </p><p>“Better?” Dean’s voice caused Castiel’s attention to tear away from where he had been folding his cloths. </p><p>“These are much more comfortable, thank you.” Castiel set his carefully folded cloths on to the desk and fully turned back to the hunter. </p><p>“You look good in my cloths.” Dean said suddenly, walking up to him and playing with the hem of the Led Zeppelin shirt. “I mean in pajamas, my pajamas, but-“</p><p>Castiel saved him with a kiss. It was short and sweet and just enough to halt the babbling. </p><p>“I enjoy wearing your cloths.” He said and took Dean by the waist to take him back to bed. </p><p>This time as they laid there under the covers the tension was more palatable. Dean had tangled their legs effectively together, threw an arm around his chest, and tucked his head into the crook of Castiel’s neck. Castiel placed an arm loosely around Dean’s torso. He then angled his head so his nose was buried into Dean’s soft hair. </p><p>Castiel couldn’t sleep, as Dean’s breathing evened out he was reminded of that fact. He could, however, go into a meditative state of mind. That’s what he found himself doing for the next six hours. </p><p>He thought mostly about this new relationship with Dean. Fluttering butterflies engulfed his stomach at the new found fact that Dean loved him back. It was a marvel and he tightened his both his arms around the hunter. </p><p>As the minutes and hours passed Castiel mused over memories of his life and how the last few years had been more impactful and important then the millions before. </p><p>When Dean began to stir at a normal morning time, Castiel was there to watch him slowly come back to the real world. It was a beautiful and peaceful if not slightly saddening process. Dean had slept peacefully that night. </p><p>“ ‘Morning, sunshine.” That sentence sounded much nicer from the bed they were sharing then anywhere else. </p><p>“Good morning, Dean.” Castiel greeted. Dean shivered so Castiel wrapped his arms firmer around the hunter. </p><p>“I don’t wanna get up.” Dean whined after a few minutes. “This is nice and I don’t wanna see Sam’s smug face.” </p><p>“Are you disappointed he was correct about my feelings for you?” Castiel raised and challenging eyebrow. </p><p>“No.” Dean huffed. “Still don’t want him to be a smug bitch about it.” </p><p>Castiel only smiled and pressed a kiss to Dean’s lips. Dean hummed in content with his eyes closed. </p><p>“No morning breath.” Dean mused. “That’s a plus.” </p><p>“The lack of bad breath is what you enjoy most?” Castiel asked. </p><p>“Nah, you’re a good kisser.” Dean seemed to prove his point with a short kiss. “A really good kisser.” </p><p>They spent the next few minutes proving how good of a kisser Castiel was. Dean was, in turn, an equally good kisser by Castiel’s standard, granted he didn’t have a lot to compare him to. </p><p>“Ugh.” Dean groaned as he pulled apart. “I’m loving this, but nature calls.” </p><p>“I despise urination.” Castiel grumbled. </p><p>Dean only laughed, stealing one more kiss before leaving the room. Castiel waits for a short amount of time before deciding Dean may want to get ready for the day and be in need of coffee. Though things tended to taste like molecules, he did enjoy drinking certain beverages such as coffee and beer or stealing small amounts of food from Dean’s plate. The food seemed to taste better when it came from Dean’s plate. </p><p>Castiel didn’t see the point in changing out of his comfortable, Dean smelling cloths, so he simply left for the kitchen as he was. </p><p>He started brewing coffee as Sam came in the room, he was in still in his sleep wear. The taller Winchester combed his fingers through his long hair and yawned. </p><p>When he looked up and blinked multiple times. He seemed confused at something. Castiel left him to it and poured coffee into three mugs. </p><p>A pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist and soft lips pressed a kiss to his neck. </p><p>“If you had caffeine in you I could live off of tasting you.” Dean mused into his ear. </p><p>“I won’t recommend that.” Castiel handed the hunter a mug. </p><p>“I’m thinking bacon and eggs.” Dean announced as he took himself and his coffee to the fridge. </p><p>“Sounds good.” Sam said, the first words he’s uttered the whole morning. </p><p>“You can drop that smug-ass look, Sam.” Dean said pointedly. </p><p>“I hate to say I told you so-“</p><p>“You get off on it, you sick fucker.” </p><p>“Hmm,” Sam took a large gulp of coffee. “Out of the two of us, I don’t think I’m the fucker, or neither of us. Cas seems the type, doesn’t he?”</p><p>“None of your damn business.” Dean’s face was turning a deep shade of red as he turned away to grab a frying pan. </p><p>“Dean and I did not partake in intercourse last night, Sam.” Castiel stated helpfully. </p><p>“Okay!” Dean yelled. “Still none of your business, bitch. Second of all, Cas we don’t share that sort of thing with other people.”</p><p>“Normally you are rather...” Castiel reached for the right word, “smug to share your “conquests” as you called them.” A smirk pulled at the corner of the angel’s lips. </p><p>“Yeah, Dean.” Sam laughed. </p><p>“Keep it up, no breakfast for either of you.” Dean threatened. Castiel could see happiness dancing behind his mock glare. </p><p>“I don’t eat, Dean.” Castiel reminded. </p><p>“Good ‘cause you’re not gonna.” Dean snapped. </p><p>Deciding to break Dean out of his mock anger, Castiel walked behind him as the hunter laid bacon onto a cookie sheet. He circled his arms around Dean’s pajama clad waist. </p><p>“Can I help?” Castiel asked into Dean’s neck, breath warm against the exposed skin. </p><p>“Um,” Dean cleared his throat. “Yeah, you can take over the bacon and I’ll do the eggs.” </p><p>Castiel was glade to be given a simple task instead of the difficult cracking and whisking of the eggs. The last time he was in charge of that task he had gotten more shell then yolk and white in the bowl. </p><p>That’s how the morning was spent. Breakfast made by Castiel and Dean and enjoyed by Dean and Sam. Castiel and Dean traded soft gazes and touches; short kisses, arms around waists and shoulders, and secret smiles whenever their eyes caught. </p><p>Castiel felt a satisfying feeling like no other with the knowledge he could hold and touch Dean whenever he wanted. He whispered “I love you”s into Dean ear whenever possible. The repeated response and the soft look in those brilliant green eyes warmed his heart like nothing else. </p><p>“Okay, this is worse than the pining!” Sam snapped as he stormed from the kitchen. Castiel and Dean may have forgotten he was there for a moment. Or two.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>